<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Out Pizzas The Hut by midnightdoves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415585">No One Out Pizzas The Hut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdoves/pseuds/midnightdoves'>midnightdoves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Growth, Force Feeding, Force feed me daddy, Fuck you I do what I want, Gumshoe is making ends meet, M/M, Other, Overeating, Pizza Hut sponsor me, Somewhat inflation?, They're partners because I said so, crackship, male breasts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdoves/pseuds/midnightdoves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri Allen and Alfendi Layton are unlikely partners on a case and stay late for work.  See what happens when Al gets dinner delivered for the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfendi Layton/Dimitri Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No One Out Pizzas The Hut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another night at the office of Alfendi Layton, however this night he was not alone.  Dimitri Allen had joined as a coworker to Al.  An unlikely pairing but they worked well with each other.  <br/>Suddenly through the quiet came a knock at his office door.  Alfendi got up, he knew that it must be the Pizza Hut delivery man with his order.  It was late and the duo hadn’t eaten all day.  Al opened the door to the worker.<br/>“That’ll be $92.69, sir,” said Dick Gumshoe handing him the many boxes.  Dimitri was shocked, it was such a hefty price for just the two of them.  ‘Perhaps he orders a lot to save for later?  I mean Lucy works here too so having extra food is a smart idea,’ Dimitri thought to himself.<br/>Al set the food on his desk and sat down to which Dimitri followed.  Al opened a box to reveal a large pineapple pizza and a side of fries.  The pizza wasn’t the best quality but it was cheap and very filling.<br/>Dimitri began to eat a couple slices with Al only eating one and a handful of fries.  Dimitri thought to himself, something feels off, Al barely ate yet ordered all of this.  Perhaps he just wasn’t in the mood?  They did have a long day after all. <br/>Al wiped his mouth and looked up, “Is something the matter, Dimitri?”<br/>He swallowed, it seemed it was getting late and he should head home for the night.  “Not at all, just worried as it’s getting quite late.  I really should be going.”<br/>Al stood suddenly, his chair falling to the ground.  “Nonsense, I think you should stay.  You’ve hardly eaten a thing after all.”<br/>Dimitri shuddered, he had never seen Al like this.  His face seemed inviting and yet unsettling at the same time.<br/>Al approached his chair, unbuckling his belt as he walked.  Dimitri gulped, he knew Al only wore that belt as an accessory as his build was rather lanky and thin.  So why was he removing his belt?<br/>The answer came when Al took his hands and restrained him to his chair.  “A-Al!  What are you doing?!”<br/>Al smirked, “Obviously preparing you for your meal.  Since you seem to want to misbehave I’ll just have to feed you myself.”<br/>“Excuse me?!” Dimitri started to panic as he struggled against his restraints.  It was no use, he was trapped and had to comply with whatever Al had planned.<br/>“I ordered all this food, it would be a shame if we let it all go to waste,” Alfendi said with a mock sad tone as he picked up a slice of the pizza.  Before Dimitri could create a response, he felt Al’s hand holding his chin into position as Dimitri’s mouth became full with the greasy pizza and the sweet pineapple pieces on top.<br/>“There you go,” Al said smiling. “That wasn’t so hard was it?”<br/>“That wasn’t the hard thing I was concerned about,” Dimitri responded while sending a glance down to Al’s pants hardly concealing a clear erection.<br/>“Haha, I’m not the one you should be concerned about,” Al said picking up another slice.  Piece by piece Dimitri began to finish the pizza.  “See?  You’re clearly enjoying this,” Al smirked glancing down, “You’re already hard.”<br/>Dimitri nervously had to accept that it was true, he indeed was rock hard despite his begrudging attitude.  “Am I done now?”  Dimitri said regretfully.<br/>“Of course not,” Al motioned to the other four boxes, “You still have your whole meal left!”<br/>Again, Dimitri was forced another pizza, then another, then another until only one remained.  At this point Dimitri felt he had gained a considerable amount of weight during this whole ordeal.  Though to his surprise his pants seemed to have remained at the same fit.  Dimitri had been so caught up in his enjoyment that he failed to notice the large breasts that had formed on his chest.<br/>Al chuckled to himself, “Seems you’ve noticed your rather large new features.  I must say, they are rather voluptuous,” Al took another look down at Dimitri’s now bare chest, his shirt having ripped in the feeding process. “And rather sexy if I do say so myself.”<br/>Dimitri blushed, “That’s rather inappropriate to tell your coworker wouldn’t you think?”<br/>Al just shrugged, “I don’t think so, Lucy doesn’t seem to mind when I mention her bust.” He stood, his lanky frame filling the space in front of Dimitri. “Speaking of busts, I have the perfect idea for this situation.”<br/>At the mention of that Dimitri gulped, whatever could Al be planning?  As Al left the room Dimitri scoured his brain for what he could’ve meant by this “perfect idea”. <br/>Al returned shortly holding a large jar and a container of the pizza hut fries.  As he neared, Dimitri made out the label on the jar, why would Al think to bring something like mayonnaise out here?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>